A Roll in the Hay
by kurosora1984
Summary: Axel and Roxas and a quiet barn full of hay at night. Ride him, Cowboy. Cowboy AkuRoku for Michele-bell HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


**Author's Note: **Happy Birthday to the lovely and talented **Michele-bell**! I said, "What ya cravin?" and she said, "Cowboy AkuRoku!" So here it is! Hope you like it Michele, and have a fantastic birthday!

Oh, and to my international readers - if you read something that doesn't make sense...um...sorry? Welcome to the American West? XD

Warning: RIDING. ;3

Disclaimer: Squeenix's boys and Michele's suggestion. Oh, and all Inspiration Credit goes to Nijuuni for the reference sketches. *creepy pervy face* ILU! XD

* * *

Axel lounged against a large stack of crates outside the tent where the rodeo performers got ready, a half-smoked cigarette dangling from his lips. The glaring summer sun beat down on his bare chest, deepening his dark tan – not that the redhead gave a damn about that. He was more interested in avoiding the heat. Some shade would have been ideal for that purpose, but unfortunately, the only shade to be found at this time of day was inside the tent…and _that _stifling oven made the scorching sunlight seem almost cool and soothing.

Thus, after shedding his shirt and dumping a bottle of water over his head, Axel had replaced his worn brown cowboy hat – every little bit of shade helped, after all – and settled down with his customary cigarette to idle away the time until his next show.

_One hell of a way to spend the summer…_ he thought idly, with a lazy smirk. He would never have guessed, when he was 11 and off to summer cowboy camp for the first time, that that summer would be followed by nearly a decade of similar summers. Even more foreign would have been the idea that, after learning all kinds of seemingly useless skills at camp, he would set out to make some money off them – in the form of this…rather unusual summer job.

The tent flap rustled open as one of the occupants emerged.

"Axel!" The redhead turned nonchalantly to face the voice that addressed him, squinting against the blinding glare of sunlight on blond hair.

The speaker was also squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light after the dim tent interior. Roxas snatched up Axel's shirt from the crates, where he had tossed it, and threw the musty garment in his face.

"Hurry up and get your damn shirt back on, it's time for your show."

Axel grabbed the tasseled garment from his head and turned to his friend. A slow grin spread over his face as he lazily scratched at the fine trail of red hair that traced down his lean lower abdomen. Affecting his best country accent, he drawled, "Awww, Roxas, don't tell me yer gettin shy lookin at this here bee-utiful body uh mine."

The blond only rolled his brilliant blue eyes in response and began to walk away toward the main show ring, knowing full well that Axel would drop the act and follow, which he did with a fond grin, shrugging into his fancy cowboy shirt and jacket as he walked.

He had met Roxas at summer camp the very first year, and they had been best summer buddies ever since. They had been inseparable when they were together, and now, they had even decided to take a summer job together, working as performers for a large rodeo that was now held on what was once the largest ranch in the whole large, Western state. What was more, they had recently taken a step to change the nature of their relationship. After a summer of confusion last year, they had both been forced to recognize an attraction that went way beyond friendship. However, they hadn't become official until this summer, when Roxas secured the jobs for them through a cousin of his.

Faced with another summer together, they happily took advantage of the opportunity to start dating…on the sly. Not that either of them cared much what other people thought…but there was the culture around them to consider. It was just simpler to remain best friends, as far as anyone could see – not to mention it was usually quite easy to do. They'd had almost ten years practice being pals, after all.

When they reached the main ring, Axel dropped his cigarette in the dust and stepped on it, grinding it out with his heavy boot. He then straightened himself up for his show – took off his hat to run a hand through his long red hair before replacing the hat, adjusting his bandanna and tasseled jacket, and shifting his leather chaps to be more comfortable over his faded blue jeans. Roxas watched him with a critical eye, reaching out to dust off the showy jacket brusquely, then handing Axel his rope.

"Good luck," the blond smiled, slapping his upper arm.

Axel leaned just a bit closer, his grin stretching his lips as far as they would go. No one was close enough to hear, if he spoke low.

"You too, gorgeous." One green eye batted shut in a devilish wink before the man disappeared, leaving a slightly blushing blond behind him, making his entrance right on cue and beginning to twirl the lasso expertly.

Axel's main part of the show was the lasso, and various entertaining rope tricks. He had become particularly good at it, after learning the basics at camp and then practicing the hell out of them all year round, for lack of anything better to do when Roxas was not around. He had become a first-class entertainer with the lasso. He always brought raucous laughter from the crowd, and exited to thundering applause.

The next part of the show was where Roxas came out, along with the other bull-riders. Today, as usual, the little blond was the last of the small group of riders – mostly professionals, with some amateurs thrown in the mix for the entertainment of watching a guy get thrown faster. Roxas was always last, because he was always the best. By the time it came his turn, Axel had secured a good spot to watch from.

It was always slightly terrifying to watch his secret boyfriend ride. No matter how flexible Roxas obviously was, or how good his seat on the thrashing beast, Axel could never quite get a grip on his nerves. Roxas didn't get thrown often, but it happened…and Axel was always afraid that this would be the time when he would get badly thrown, and end up seriously hurt.

When the pistol shot rang out, signaling the gates to open, and the crazed bull came exploding out of its pen with Roxas clinging to its back, Axel felt his heart leap to its favorite spot – right inside his throat. Unable to tear his eyes away, he watched his boyfriend ride.

The bull twisted and bounded like no living thing should be able to, throwing the rider up and down and all over, but Roxas kept his seat. His hips rolled rhythmically and fast, his flexible waist bending back and forth to keep up with the motion of the bull. Axel watched, breathless, as that lithe, slender body contorted, keeping atop the furious mass of rippling, deadly muscle beneath him.

It was a tough ride, Axel could tell that much…but Roxas was having a fantastic time. That too was obvious to the redhead, whose frantic eyes sought Roxas' face at every chance, and every time, he saw a wide grin spread there. The dust was kicked up between them, but nothing could conceal the elated flashing of those blue eyes…not from Axel. When the buzzer sounded the end of the ride – Roxas still in the saddle – the young man jumped down as soon as the bull was secure, and tossed his dusty cowboy hat in the air with a _whoop_ of triumph.

Exhausted, Axel finally released the breath he'd been holding, as his heart rate began to return to normal. Another show was over…and Roxas was still OK.

Roxas bounded energetically out of the ring toward Axel – the redhead always wondered how the young bull-rider had so much _energy_ left after his act (probably adrenaline, he supposed) – and Axel jumped up to meet him, wrapping one arm around him and squeezing his shoulders as he congratulated the blond.

The other rodeo workers and bull riders also gathered around to congratulate Roxas, and Axel stepped back a moment. Yet, try as he might to be casual and act natural, his eyes were incurably fastened to his boyfriend. There were so many details to notice…the now-dirty cowboy costume, the dust that clung to Roxas' sweat-drenched skin and the tracks of grime left by trickling trails of sweat as they ran down his face, the side of his neck, and the small bit of his chest that the open plaid shirt revealed. The way Roxas was panting, the way his eyes were shining…the way his tight chaps left just one area of denim loose and exposed…

_Do __**not**__ look __**there**__ of all places!_ Axel forced his eyes shut in order to prevent them lingering _there_…that was a dead giveaway, if he ever got caught staring at another male's crotch.

So, to avoid any more dangerous stares, Axel called a last congratulation over to his friend before turning to head back to the props tent. As he strolled through the heat, he fished out another cigarette and lit it, casually dragging on the little key to relaxation and calmer nerves. He usually needed some help settling down after watching Roxas ride.

Lately, truth be told, Axel had been needing more settling down than just his nerves after these shows. Call it crazy – he suspected himself that it was a pretty unusual fetish – but watching Roxas ride had become a mighty big turn-on lately. And it was getting worse.

Ever since they'd started going slightly beyond kissing (nothing major, just some terribly exciting touching)…well, Axel's imagination, already excellent, had apparently decided to get a lot more creative. And watching Roxas ride – watching how that slender body moved, bending flexibly atop the heaving mass of muscle – lately, it had been the cause of Axel disappearing after that particular part of the show, spending a little time alone before popping back up for supper.

~o~

Just before supper, Axel reappeared in the vicinity of the showers and men's locker room. Usually, the boys and men who were a part of the later shows were in the showers now – those who finished earlier usually cleaned up earlier, to help prevent the showers being overcrowded right before supper.

For this reason, it came as quite a surprise to Axel to meet Roxas in the locker room, wrapped in a towel, having just finished his shower when Axel came in. Usually, the blond would have washed up long before this.

"Axel!" The startled blond stopped toweling off his hair for a moment. "Hey! Where did you disappear off to again?"

Axel swallowed hard. No _way_ he was gonna confess _that_…it wasn't even an option, not with the other men around, within earshot. He tried to come up with a convincing answer…but was prevented from pulling off the easy response he had hoped to achieve by the much more demanding task of _not_ staring at Roxas' half-naked, wet body while stammering, blushing, and drooling.

If the shorter blond had pressed him, he probably would have majorly screwed it up – the redhead had no composure at all at the moment…not with a nice, sensual fantasy about Roxas still fresh in his mind. Fortunately, Roxas could see right through Axel in a heartbeat, and quickly dropped the question there, allowing his boyfriend off the hook for the moment, in the interests of secrecy. However, he vowed to himself as he continued talking, Axel wasn't entirely free – not yet. Later…when they were alone. Then he'd resume this conversation.

"Anyway, you better hurry and get washed up, it's almost supper." Pretending not to notice Axel's not-very-well-concealed, hungry stares, he turned to his locker and withdrew a clean cowboy shirt – one of the fancier ones, with a colorful Western design. Most of the rodeo folks dressed up a bit for supper, since there was often some dancing afterwards.

Axel, released from his trance somewhat once Roxas' chest was covered, swallowed hard and forced himself to reply in as normal a voice as he could muster.

"Yeah. I'll be along. See you there."

He turned away quickly, allowing Roxas to change without being watched…ignoring his overwhelming desire to the contrary.

~o~

With a weary sigh, Axel glanced around. Supper was over and the dance had begun, but the tall redhead had snuck away tonight. He just didn't quite feel up to watching Roxas dance with the rodeo girls, not tonight. Instead, he'd headed off across the ranch, strolling aimlessly through the twilight, lost in thought, another cigarette keeping him company, as usual. Doubts about the future and questions about his relationship with Roxas – how were they going to get closer, with all this need for secrecy? – took the opportunity to come floating to the surface of his mind, troubling his thoughts. Before he knew it, it was almost entirely dark and he was in a distant section of the ranch. As he lifted his head to look around, he spotted an isolated old barn not far off…one of the ones that were left on the outskirts of the ranch, not doing much other than storing either hay or firewood.

Suppressing a slight inclination to sigh again, he turned his steps toward the barn, dropping his finished cigarette and stamping it out. When he reached the large doorway, he leaned against the frame a moment, his eyes peering into the silent blackness inside. As they adjusted, the slight glow from the last of the twilight, as well as some silver beams from the rising moon, illuminated a few feet of interior. Apparently this barn stored hay. Axel stepped forward a few paces, removing his cowboy hat and running a hand through his long red hair, enjoying the feel of the slightly cool night air as it reached his scalp. Tired, he decided to rest a bit, and accordingly chose a comfortable-looking pile of loose hay, where he sat down.

His hands played over the thick felt of his hat, feeling the areas that had been worn smooth with use. Then, Axel carelessly set the hat aside and leaned back, dropping gently onto his back and folding his hands behind his head as his eyes eased shut.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing Axel was aware of was a soft touch – gentle fingers brushing through strands of his long hair. He opened his eyes wide, startled, and turned his head quickly. There was Roxas, sitting beside him on the hay, his hat placed next to Axel's, his fond expression illuminated by moonlight as he touched Axel. The redhead had to catch his breath.

Relaxing, Axel brought his hand up to Roxas', weaving their fingers together. The blond spoke first, his voice a low, sensual murmur.

"Howdy there, Pard'ner."

Axel swallowed…hard. His boyfriend…was just so lovely in the moonlight. And they were alone, and it felt so good, it was such a relief…

"Roxas…"

"Is this where you disappeared to, today?" There was the tiniest teasing smile on those perfect lips as they questioned Axel. The redhead began to shake his head, but Roxas interrupted, continuing. "No, of course not. You didn't have time to come this far out. Soo…where could my boyfriend have gone after my show today, I wonder? And what could he have been doing, that made him look at me like a starving wolf in the locker room when he got back?"

Axel didn't even bother acting surprised. If Roxas had seen right through him…well, that was no surprise. Roxas had been seeing right through him for years. Instead, the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly with a smile. There was no denying that Axel enjoyed this – this closeness, this flirting, the seemingly innocent, yet oh-so-forbidden-by-daylight touching, and the way Roxas' scent and his warm breath mingled with the smell of hay.

He opened his mouth to reply, but Roxas quickly stopped him with a gentle finger on his lips. As the blond continued, his tone became mock-thoughtful, pretending to ponder his own questions.

"Perhaps I shouldn't say a starving wolf though…because he clearly wasn't all that hungry, from what he ate at supper. Yet he _was_ staring…hmmm, what was that look for? Maybe…" Roxas' eyes lit up slightly as he seemed to have an idea. He then leaned closer, and his free hand came to rest on Axel's chest as he leaned down over the reclining man. "Maybe he wanted something else…maybe he was hungry for…_this_…"

With that, Roxas briefly connected his slightly-parted lips with Axel's, moving gently before pulling away again with a soft separating sound…and a warm exhalation. Even the noise of the crickets outside couldn't drown out these tiny sounds – Axel's whole being was suddenly trained on them, swallowing them up and longing for more.

"Mmm…does that taste right? More along the lines of what you were looking for?" The question was the softest whisper, almost _felt _more than heard, as Roxas' lips continue to hover close.

"Hnnn…yess…" Axel raised his head slightly, connecting their lips again, feverishly seeking more contact…but Roxas pulled back again, keeping the kiss agonizingly short.

Axel's voice was nearly a groan. "Roxas…don't tease…"

"Tease?" Blue eyes widened as Roxas drew back again, in mock-shock. "Oh, I don't think you have a right to talk about teasing, Axel. Not when you go off and masturbate and leave me out of it…"

Green eyes widened this time, Axel's voice suddenly nervous. "How…How did you…?"

"Know?" Roxas leaned forward again, slowly lowering himself beside Axel, until he could whisper right against the man's throat, his fingers roaming slowly over Axel's features, his neck…lower, over his beautifully defined muscles that even the cowboy shirt couldn't completely hide.

"Your scent was different. Oh, you can clean yourself up as much as you like, but you hadn't showered yet, and I know your smell. And you smelled…so sexy…"

Axel felt a warm mouth close against his throat, beginning to slowly explore his neck with kisses. At the same time, Roxas' body pressed closer, until the shorter young man was almost lying on top of him.

Axel's eyes slid shut as he succumbed to the pleasure, offering no resistance to Roxas' kisses…and enjoying the feel of his boyfriend's body weight, their chests pressed together until he could feel Roxas' heartbeat, his heavy breathing…without Axel knowing quite when, his own arms had reached out to encompass Roxas, holding him close.

It wasn't until Roxas pulled back again, leaving Axel's neck feeling chilly as the night air brushed his wet skin, that the redhead remembered that they had been talking…and he hadn't responded. Roxas, however, seemed ready to fill the gap in the conversation.

"Well? Gonna say you're sorry for doing that on your own?"

Axel all but gasped his reply, his breathing had become so hard to control. "I didn't know…you were interested…in getting in on that…"

"Pfft!" Roxas rolled his eyes impatiently, but couldn't quite conceal a smile. "Well, for the record, I think it's about time you started including me in those activities of yours, Cowboy. Saves us both the time of doing it alone if we just do it together."

So. Roxas was doing that too? Well. That answered one question of Axel's…not to mention, thrilled him to no end.

_We can do…this? He wants to?_ In all honesty, Axel hadn't been entirely sure that Roxas was interested in going that far…a silly worry, as it now seemed. _Probably all just my own insecurity…_

And then he stopped pondering about it, as Roxas moved to kiss him again. And this time, the blond didn't try to pull away so fast…not that Axel would have let him. Not until he'd had a proper taste of Roxas' mouth.

When they did finally part – slowly, sensually – tongues sliding away from each other and lips sticking a bit, Axel felt Roxas sitting up. The blond leaned back, then threw one leg over Axel's hips, as glittering green eyes watched. Straddling Axel, Roxas picked up his hat again and dropped it back onto his head.

"So, Cowboy," he began, rocking his hips slightly as if riding a horse at a gentle walk, and creating just a bit of tantalizing friction. "…Fancy a roll in the hay tonight?"

Axel could only stare. "Hell yes."

A fair eyebrow quirked upward as Roxas smiled, leaning forward again as Axel lifted himself on his elbows. Roxas' hands were already busying themselves with the buttons of Axel's cowboy shirt when their lips met in another warm kiss.

Almost as soon as they started the kiss, both young men were rapidly pressing closer, caressing heatedly, Roxas rubbing his hands over Axel's now-exposed chest, while Axel extended one arm to tug open a few of Roxas' buttons as well. When Roxas' shirt was finally open, Axel's free hand began to snake around the blond's waist, rubbing over warm skin toward Roxas' back. Axel then began to pull, dragging Roxas down until he lay on top of Axel, their bare upper bodies pressed together as they lay in the hay.

Roxas' arms were winding around Axel's neck as the redhead took advantage of his boyfriend's closeness to explore the lithe body above him. Soft moans greeted his touches, sending slight vibrations into Axel's mouth. His heart thudding, Axel dared to move his hands lower, until they were kneading firmly through the rough denim, caressing the tender flesh of Roxas' ass.

The blond let out a sound of mixed surprise and pleasure at the sudden touch, and pulled back, breaking the kiss far enough to look into Axel's devilish green eyes.

With a wink, the redhead huskily questioned, "How long til we get to _this_ part, Cowboy?" Axel emphasized his question with a well-placed squeeze.

Roxas' face turned a deep crimson, but he answered boldly, "Too slow for ya, Cowboy?" And he emphasized _his_ words with a nip at Axel's jawline.

Axel smirked, enjoying every second of sensation. As Roxas leaned back again, his hands stroking down Axel's chest toward his pants, the redhead drawled a lazy reply.

"I'm just thinkin 'bout _you_, Roxie darlin. Cain't imagine you'd be able ta hold out too long, yer first time with _my_ damn fine self."

"Oh, is that right?" Roxas cut off any further reply Axel had planned to make by suddenly moving his hand and cupping firmly against worn denim…and the stiff bulge under it. As Axel moaned at the unexpected touch that sent fire raging through his body, Roxas began working at unclasping the large silver belt buckle and leather belt that held Axel's jeans. The redhead raised himself up again weakly to watch as Roxas quickly unfastened the barriers between them.

Axel's jeans were loose, Roxas' hand pausing before sliding easily under the fabric, when the blond decided to finish his reply, his own voice dropping to a low country drawl.

"Weeeell, Cowboy, we'll just hafta _see_ which one of us holds out longer in _this_ little showdown." The next moment, Axel felt Roxas' hand slip into his pants and unhesitatingly take hold of his burning arousal.

As Roxas began stroking him rhythmically, Axel found himself unable to contain his voice. Every motion made him moan uncontrollably, and Axel immediately began to worry that Roxas' pleasuring touch would finish off his resistance long before he wanted. He needed to do something…yet Roxas was so beautiful – above him, touching him, making that face that simply burned with pleasure.

Axel's saving grace came in the form of frustration, when he realized that, as beautiful as Roxas was, the young man was still wearing entirely too much clothing…and Axel wanted it _off_. He wanted to see _skin_ – lovely, smooth, moonlit skin. To that end, he too reached forward, fumbling at Roxas' belt buckle with far less ease and confidence than the blond had had. However, his shaking fingers were still able to unfasten the clasps of Roxas' pants – eventually – and intrude their own way under that fabric.

"Ahh! Axel…yes!" Roxas tensed, his back arching as Axel touched him. The aggressive strokes of the redhead sent pleasure through his body in such an onslaught that it soon left him feeling weak, and Roxas leaned forward, dropping his head against Axel's shoulder as he panted and gasped with each stroke, each squeeze.

Licking his lips, Axel decided to take advantage of Roxas' position. His free arm wrapped quickly around the slender body, pulling Roxas close as Axel rolled them over in the hay, placing himself on top, for a change. Their shirts hung open, much like their jeans, belt buckles clinking and hay rustling.

Roxas was slightly startled, but that didn't stop him from moaning and reaching up to trap Axel's lips in another passionate kiss. As the redhead kissed back, he pressed Roxas into the hay, grinding their arousals together and savoring the throaty moan from the blond.

Roxas was clinging to him, as Axel's hands slipped down again, tugging down on the belt of Roxas' jeans, lowering the garment and exposing soft flesh. In response, Roxas' hands moved to push away the fabric that still hung about Axel's hips too.

"It's a good thing…nngh…we don't wear…our chaps to supper." Roxas panted.

"Yeah," Axel breathed in agreement. "Wouldn't wanna try to muster up the patience to get you out of _those_ right now." Their eyes met with a grin of humorous agreement before their open mouths sought each other again. After a moment, Axel moved again, trailing his kisses down Roxas' neck as his hands, at Roxas' hips, moved down once more.

Bridged over Roxas, Axel lifted the lovely, now-bare legs, angling them to open his boyfriend up a bit as his hands played over Roxas' thighs…rising toward his groin to fondle lightly before slipping down between his legs again. His fingers sought – and promptly found – the tight ring of muscle, which they began to probe, soon slipping carefully inside Roxas' entrance.

"Nnh!" Roxas whimpered at the penetration, struggling to keep his body from clenching around Axel's fingers.

"Does it hurt?" His concerned boyfriend's eyes studied Roxas' face carefully.

"N-no…" Roxas replied. Axel's fingers were wet with their precum, and were able to slide slowly in and out. Roxas forced himself to relax, making the process easier, and Axel resumed stroking him to help distract him from the strange feeling.

Another finger joined the first two, and Roxas arched, moaning…then a fourth finger, and the blond's hands clenched Axel's shoulders, hard. "OK…now…now it hurts." Roxas panted, his eyes watering slightly.

Axel began to withdraw his fingers with a mortified apology. "I'm sorry Roxas! I didn't mean…"

The touch removed, Roxas groaned in frustration. "Shut…up." He nodded to the side, and Axel followed his gaze. "Get my jeans…back pocket…"

The redhead obeyed, curious. However, when he pulled a small bottle of lotion from the pocket of Roxas' discarded jeans, he understood. He returned to his boyfriend, and held the bottle up in the moonlight, a slightly disbelieving smile spreading over his face.

"Country Apple?" Axel's voice reflected his amusement as he read the label. Leaning down to kiss Roxas' lips again, he murmured, "My, aren't we…fruity?"

"Beggars can't be choosers, dumbass." Roxas lightly slapped Axel's bicep. "Now, you gonna use it…" Axel suddenly felt hands on his own bare ass, squeezing tightly, "…or should _I?_"

Green eyes blinked, surprised, but Axel's hands compliantly began to extract the substance. "Well! And here I always thought it was _obvious_ that _I'd_ be topping." In spite of his words, he couldn't keep an amused chuckle from his voice.

A naughty expression flickered over Roxas' face as he shot back, "Maybe it's not quite so _obvious_ to _me_."

Axel felt his interest ignited even further by the spark of competition. Rather than reply right away, however, he lowered his lotion-covered hand, sliding it down Roxas' sweaty stomach, fingers rubbing over his length on their way back down to his entrance. As they slipped back inside Roxas – much more smoothly this time – he closed his mouth over the moaning blond's neck, vigorously working at the sensitive throat as his fingers began to thrust inside Roxas.

By the time he had added a few more fingers, Roxas was practically writhing with pleasure. Axel grinned, taking in the erotic sight. His own chest was heaving, making it difficult to talk, but he had to ask: "Beginning to see it _my_ way yet, Cowboy?"

Roxas' hands tightened their grip on Axel's ribcage as he mewled, feeling Axel slowly withdraw one finger at a time. Suddenly, to the redhead's surprise, the burning blue eyes popped open…and the wild daring in them made Axel shiver with nervous anticipation.

Roxas' voice was throaty and choked. "Maybe half," was all he responded, before suddenly pushing Axel over, hard. The redhead landed heavily on his back in the hay, and before he could react, Roxas had straddled him again. Just what he would expect from a professional rider – Roxas could mount anything, easy as pie.

Before Axel could even remark on the change of position again, he was silenced by a tight grip on his arousal – Roxas was busily applying more apple-scented lotion to his throbbing length. Axel could only groan, feeling the slick strokes, and gazing at Roxas. The blond had lost his hat again – sometime while he'd been on his back probably – and now his tousled hair and rumpled shirt were covered with sticking bits of straw…much as Axel himself probably was. His slender chest looked incredibly sensual with the cowboy shirt hanging loosely from it, and his skin, though tanned as Axel's was, shone pale in the moonlight. It was entirely too alluring a sight…and then Roxas lifted his gaze, and his vibrant eyes met Axel's.

The redhead almost gave up control at that moment…but then he noticed what Roxas was doing. The blond was shifting forward, over Axel's groin – and suddenly there was no _way_ Axel was going to let this end now. With a desperate effort, he controlled himself, distracting his mind by letting his hands reach out to Roxas and wander over some of that hot, lovely body in front of him. Roxas smiled, enjoying the touches…and raised himself, his hands taking Axel's length and positioning the hot, pulsing tip at his softened entrance.

"You gonna ride me, Cowboy?" It was so hard to speak through his uncontrollable panting.

Roxas' answer was almost a feral growl. "You bet I am." With that, Axel felt Roxas lowering his body slowly, tight, slick heat gradually closing around him.

Axel groaned deeply at the incredible sensation, and he trembled with the effort of preventing himself from ramming his hips upward and thrusting all the way into Roxas. The blond was gasping, crying out softly as he continued to ease himself down, pushing Axel deeper and deeper inside of him. By the time he had taken Axel in to the hilt, Roxas was arching backward, his voice a strained cry of pain and pleasure, his expression almost…surprised by the fantastic new feeling.

Through the fog of bliss that enveloped him as he felt himself sheathed tightly by Roxas, Axel noticed his lover's pain, and wanted to help drive it away. His hands lifted, stroking up Roxas' thighs on either side of him, one hand resting on a narrow hip, while the other continued onward until it wrapped around the blond's hard length. Axel began to stroke Roxas, watching as the pleasure invaded the young man's body, melting his expression and slowly relaxing his tense limbs.

As Axel continued to stroke, one of Roxas' hands crept forward, closing over Axel's and moving together, while his other hand was placed on Axel's muscular abdomen, supporting himself. Their eyes were wordlessly locked together, shining with happiness, and as the strokes continued, Roxas couldn't seem to resist mimicking the motion. Axel shuddered as he felt Roxas move, lifting slowly and lowering himself again a few times, impaling himself on Axel.

Axel gritted his teeth to control his groan of pleasure, then forced his shaky voice to work. "Are you…OK?"

Roxas moved again, thrusting Axel into him just a bit faster before replying. "Yes. I'm…better than OK." He rocked his hips gently, and Axel couldn't resist thrusting back. "I've waited…for this…I wanted it." Axel couldn't take it – his hips jerked, stabbing deep into Roxas, drawing a melting cry of bliss. "Axel! Axel…I love you…"

Axel's hand squeezed hard around Roxas' length in response, as he began to thrust upward rhythmically, continuing to stroke Roxas with a matching pace. "I…love you too…Roxas…"

The blond moaned, long and low, as he began to rock in time to Axel's motions. He didn't seem to feel even the slightest discomfort anymore…he was the one that kept moving faster, increasing their pace more and more until Axel could barely keep up. At the same time, the redhead was hypnotized by the sight of Roxas riding him. The beautiful body rose and fell, blond hair falling into his face and then away again, the thin chest heaving with every breath. As they moved faster and faster together, Axel's eyes fell to the place where they were connected…where Roxas was rolling his hips hard and fast, just like when he rode the heaving body of a wild bull.

The sounds Roxas was making, the sight of the sweat-drenched body, the feel of Roxas clenching around him…Roxas filled Axel's mind and overwhelmed his body. Not even his own endless moans reached Axel's ears – everything was Roxas, his beautiful best friend now his love, Roxas, Roxas driving him wild…

Until he couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure just became too much for him to control. He felt himself losing it, and tried to warn Roxas.

"Roxas…I'm…_unnghh_!" Axel's voice was lost in a loud moan of ecstasy as his body released, pulsing violently as he came hard, deep inside Roxas.

The blond gasped, a thrill shooting through him as he took Axel in deeply, savoring the heat that poured into him. He held on, feeling his lover's release, until Axel finished, then allowed his own body to climax, guiding Axel's hand for a few more hard strokes as he did.

Drowning in pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt, Axel felt Roxas' body wracked with spasms of pleasure…and then there was warm liquid shooting into his hand and dripping between his fingers onto his stomach. It was wonderful…so satisfying…and then Roxas fell forward, collapsing on top of him.

They lay together for some minutes, just trying to catch their breaths. Roxas was utterly spent, and was still gasping and coming down from his high when Axel pulled himself together enough to withdraw gingerly from his lover's body, eliciting a breathy whimper from the blond. Roxas curled even closer to him then, murmuring, "Axel…Axel…" and reaching to touch their mouths together in a soft, sultry kiss.

They lay together in the hay, both infinitely happy and fulfilled, each drinking in the scent of the other with the mild summer night around them. Finally Axel groaned softly.

"We can't fall asleep here…"

Roxas blinked and pouted slightly, then murmured sweetly into Axel's chest, "No…I know. But let's stay…just a little longer. It feels so good…you're finally mine."

"Hey now," Axel chuckled, tracing a finger over Roxas' beautiful features, "don't forget you're mine too, Cowboy."

Blue eyes lifted to his, smiling wholeheartedly. "Yes…I know. Finally."

"Seems like it's been forever huh?" Axel agreed, nuzzling his face close to Roxas' and touching his lover's lips softly with his own.

"Mmm…" Neither needed to say more than that. They were both plentifully aware of how long they had wanted this, how long they had been so close, but not quite close enough. And they both understood one another perfectly…they'd known each other for almost ten years, after all. To Axel, there was no one more comforting and familiar than Roxas…and yet, as much as he knew Roxas almost better than he knew himself, this new intimacy somehow blew away all his expectations, leaving him surprised at how much closer they could become.

Roxas, he knew, felt the exact same way.

Some minutes of silence passed, as they listened to the soft music of the crickets. Then, unexpectedly, Axel chuckled to himself.

Roxas shot him a bemused look. "What's wrong with you, Cowboy?"

Axel shook his head tiredly and smiled at Roxas. "I am _never_ going to be able to watch your bull-riding shows _again_."

There was a moment of uncomprehending silence before realization dawned in Roxas' blue eyes. The next moment, both young men were laughing aloud, holding one another close and rolling in the hay.

~o~


End file.
